Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995
In 1993, the quest of building a Group A Subaru Impreza WRX STI was carried out by Prodrive. The Impreza was 160 mm shorter in overall length, with a 60 mm shorter wheelbase than the Legacy RS. It featured active differentials, as well as having a more neutral front/rear weight ratio. Subaru debuted the Impreza rally car at the 1000 Lakes Rally, driven by Ari Vatanen and Markku Alén. Vatanen earned the second place with the Impreza on its debut. In 1995, FIA mandated more restrictive air intakes in an effort to slow down the Group A WRC cars. Subaru countered this by introducing a new boxer engine with revised camshafts and a different compression ratio. In the same year, Colin McRae earned his driver's world championship in his famed Subaru Impreza 555, and Subaru won the constructor's championship in 1995's season. Colin McRae DiRT The Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 (aka Impreza 555) is a Classic car in Colin McRae DiRT Liveries * Xtrac * Akrapovic * BPM * Superchips * Arai Colin McRae DiRT 2 The Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 is a Rally car in Colin McRae DiRT 2. Liveries * McRae Challenge (used by four drivers like Pastrana, Block, Mirra and Andromeda in event) * Monster Energy * Koni * DC Shoes * Jayde Taylor DiRT 3 The Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 is a 90's-class Rally car in DiRT 3. It is only available by activating the VIP Pass. Liveries * Colin McRae Memorial * NX Energy Racing * Hella Racing * BP Ultimate Team * Colin McRae Vision DiRT Rally The Subaru Impreza 1995 is a Group A Rally car in DiRT Rally. Liveries * Subaru World Rally Team * DiRT Rally * DiRT 3 * Eibach * AMD Radeon Graphics * K&N * Simpson * #96 * #24 * #808 DiRT 4 The Subaru Impreza 1995 is a Group A rally car in DiRT 4. The Subaru World Rally Team livery is awarded once the player wins the DiRT 4 Triple Crown. Liveries * Subaru World Rally Team (Triple Crown reward) * Eskola Rally * Rally Team Latvija DiRT Rally 2.0 The Subaru Impreza 1995 is a Group A rally car in DiRT Rally 2.0. Gallery Dirt3_imprezaviewer.jpg|The 1995 Impreza in DiRT 3's car viewer, with the Colin McRae Vision livery. DirtRally Impreza1995 Greece 1.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Greece_2.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_MonteCarlo.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Wales_1.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Wales_2.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Wales_3.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Wales_4.jpg DirtRally Impreza1995 Finland 1.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Finland_2.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Finland_3.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Sweden.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Germany_1.jpg DirtRally_Impreza1995_Germany_2.jpg Dirt4_Impreza1995_Spain_1.jpg Dirt4_Impreza199_Spain_2.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_Argentina_1.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_Argentina_2.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_Argentina_3.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_Argentina_4.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_NZ_1.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_USA_2.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_NZ_3.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_NZ_2.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_Sweden_1.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza1995_MonteCarlo_1.jpg DirtRally2_Impreza995_Finland_1.jpg 555impreza.jpg|Colin McRae's 555 Impreza in 1995 RAC Rally. Trivia * Winning an event in the Subaru Impreza 1995 with the DiRT 3 livery applied in DiRT Rally will award the player with the When Jon Met Paul achievement. The name of this achievement is a shout-out to Jon Tucker and Paul Coleman, Games Designers for DiRT Rally. Both of them took part in the 2012 RSAC Scottish Rally in a similarly liveried Impreza with Paul being the co-driver to Tucker. * The Subaru World Rally Team livery in DiRT Rally, which is the famous 555 livery on Colin McRae's 1995 Impreza was added to the game with the v1.1 update. External links * http://www.igcd.net/vehicle.php?id=26315 Category:VIP Pass (DiRT 3)